There is a need in the art for accurate and efficient reading of machine readable tags (e.g., radio frequency identification (RFID) tags) within a chromatography system. Further, there is a need in the art to efficiently record historical data relating to a given cartridge (e.g., the use history of the cartridge) within a chromatography system.